Tomodachi Life: The TV Series
Tomodachi Life: The TV Series is a Japanese-American-Canadian computer-animated comedy television series based on the video game with the same name. Cast * Drake Bell as Thomas * Tara Strong as Julia * Hynden Walch as Jessica * Colin Ford as Stephen * Keth Ferguson as Josh * Patton Oswalt as Isaac * Quinton Flynn as Donovan * Mark Edwards as Shawn * Eden Sher as Ashley * John DiMaggio as Frank * Cheech Marin as Jack * Spencer Fox as Tommy * Hayden Rolence as Percy * Diedrich Bader as Jeff * Jason Ritter as David * Kristen Schaal as Lisa * Johnny Yong Bosch as Paul * Liliana Mumy as Bella * Tom Kenny as Donnie * Julia McIlivane as Megan * Katie Griffin as Maria * Anndi McAfee as Amber * Jason Lee as Luke * Rob Paulsen as Billy * Cam Clarke as Mark * Jeremy Shada as Brandon * Yuri Lowenthal as Brad * Ian James Corlett as Gary * Cree Summer as Chelsea * Stephen Root as Frankie * Tracey Moore as Paula * Jacob Hopkins as Tim * Aurdey Wasilewski as Lucy * Max Charles as Lenny * Jodi Benson as Vanessa * Bill Hader as Samuel * Scott Menville as Harry * Jason Marsden as Eric * Catherine Taber as Brenda * Eric Artell as Kevin * Frank Welker as Garbage Bot Mii (Roaring Sound Effects) * Maurice LaMarche as GWizard * Ariel Winter as Helga * Catherine Cavadini as Valeria * James Arnold Taylor as Gregory * Greg Cipes as Henry * Scott Patterson as Richard * Lara Jill Miller as Mercedes * Mark Hamill as Kenny * Tom Kane as Jim * Sam Riegel as Tuck * Carlos Alazraqui as Davey * Lacey Chabert as Laura * Nika Futterman as Hailey * Bridget Hoffman as Katherine * Jeff Bennett as Colin * Candi Milo as Jenna * Andrea Libman as Taylor * Roger Craig Smith as Will * Troy Baker as Robby * Elijah Wood as Shaun * Julie Nathanson as Iris * Kel Mitchell as Jordan * Thomas Sangster as Ben * David Ogden Stiers as Jackie * Edie McClurg as Isia * Clarie Corlett as Lila * Kristen Li as Jazi * Janice Kawaye as Sadie * Rowan Atkinson as Robert * Michelle Creber as Abby * Linda Cardellini as Tara * Samuel E. Wright as George * Ashley Tisdale as Holly * Craig Ferguson as Arthur * Jim Cummings as Michael * Steve Blum as Charlie * Kevin Michael Richardson as Matt * Terrell Ransom, Jr. as Trevor * Sabrina Carpenter as Leah * Laura Bailey as Jane * Kenan Thompson as Craig * April Winchell as Jennifer * Thomas Sangster as Noel * Vincent Martella as Simon * Fred Tatasciore as Adam * S. Scott Bullock as Donald * Peter Browngardt as Joseph * Jess Harnell as Earl * Kevin Shinick as Jason * Seth Green as Elliot * Jennifer Hale as Kari * Mae Whitman as Kori * Jeff Bergman as Marcus * Nolan North as Alex * Nikki Griffin as Elizabeth * Chad Doreck as Bobby * Estelle as Jada * Richard Steven Horvitz as William * Zach Callison as Jeffery * Chris Cox as Dustin * Dan Castellaneta as Bradley * Bernadette Peters as Melissa * Dana Snyder as Tristan * Josh Gad as PBG * Mandy Patinkin as Morton * "Weird Al" Yankovic as Austin * Grey DeLisle as Aisha * Larry the Cable Guy as Kent * Richard White as Ty * Nicole Parker as Haru * Ashleigh Ball as Lara * Tabithia St. Germain as Samantha * Noel MacNeal as Doug * Jason Biggs as Matthew * Sean Astin as Tony * Tia Carrere as Casey * Kath Soucie as Kristen * Travis Willingham as SwimmyBird * Ciara Bravo as Dani * Roger Craig Smith as Abdallah * Selena Gomez as Jess * Jim Hanks as Sully * Nat Wolff as Peter * Ed Asner as Maurice * China Anne McClain as Marti * Adam McArthur as James * J.B. Smoove as Max * Bill Nye as Himself * Max Stenner as Himself Additional Voices * Carlos Alazraqui * Isabelle Allen * Sean Astin * Diedrich Bader * Dee Bradley Baker * Jeff Bennett * Gregg Berger * Jeff Bergman * Gregg Bissonette * Steve Blum * Sabrina Carpenter * Nancy Cartwright * Dan Castellaneta * Zach Callison * Max Charles * Greg Cipes * Chris Cox * Jim Cummings * Hugh Davidson * Brian T. Delaney * Grey DeLisle * Jessica DiCicco * John DiMaggio * Ben Diskin * Larry Dorf * Eric Edelstein * Estelle * Keith Ferguson * Quinton Flynn * Will Friedle * Rick Gomez * Gilbert Gottfired * Seth Green * Jess Harnell * Jon Heder * Kate Higgins * Alex Hirsch * Jacob Hopkins * Richard Steven Horvitz * Tom Kane * Janice Kawaye * Tom Kenny * Maurice LaMarche * Phil LaMarr * Stan Lee * Kristen Li * Andrea Libman * Tress MacNeille * Sean Marquette * Jason Marsden * Vanessa Marshall * Adam McArthur * Jesse McCartney * Julia McIlivane * Scott Menville * Breckin Meyer * Lara Jill Miller * Candi Milo * Julie Nathanson * Nolan North * Rob Paulsen * Christina Pucelli * Kevin Michael Richardson * Jason Ritter * Christy Carlson Romano * Kristen Schaal * Eden Sher * Kevin Shinick * Dana Snyder * Kath Soucie * Stephen Stanton * Tara Strong * James Patrick Stuart * Cree Summer * Catherine Taber * Fred Tatasciore * James Arnold Taylor * Kirk Thornton * Kari Wahlgreen * Hynden Walch * Audrey Wasilewski * Frank Welker * Billy West * Mae Whitman * Gary Anthony Williams * Debra Wilson * Ariel Winter * Weird Al" Yankovic EpisodesCategory:TV-GCategory:Disney XDCategory:TV-Y7Category:Disney ChannelCategory:Computer-animatedCategory:ComedyCategory:FamilyCategory:Slapstick